


Paper Flowers

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, not really romance but hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Detective Chloe Decker is receiving many gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Valentines Day tomorrow, I wrote this little oneshot. ❤️ 
> 
> Until they state otherwise Trixie is totally a Decker. 
> 
> I will get back to 'The Devil's Fruit' after this weekend.

Chloe Decker's head was slightly tilted up and her eyes were narrowed, as she listened to Lucifer prattle on about Valentine's Day and how the holiday was a complete romantic fabrication designed by Chaucer in the 14th Century.

"However, Saint Valentine was in fact real and he did marry Roman soldiers." Lucifer's hand waved around the office, gesturing to the mass amounts of paper hearts and flying cupids dangling from the ceiling. "This is quite inaccurate." A disdainful look appeared on his face, and he flicked a cupid causing it to spin around. "Cupids are dreadful creatures." With a shake of his head he gracefully sat down in the chair across from hers, leaning back and throwing a smile at her.

With a shake of her head and the beginnings of a smirk on her lips she said, "What are you doing here Lucifer? We don't have a new case yet."

As Lucifer parted his lips to reply, a high pitched voice shouted his name throughout the office, startling several officers in the process.

Trixie ran up, throwing her arms about his neck. Lucifer tensed and awkwardly patted her head, "Yes hello again little Decker."

Trixie let go, and turned her shinning smile towards her mother. Shrugging off her book bag, she opened up the large zipper, and pulled out an enormous red heart shaped card along with a paper pink carnation, slightly crushed from the folders in her bag.

"Miss Porter said pink carnations mean love for your mom in the language of flowers, so I made you one. Will you be my Valentine's Mommy?" Her brown eyes glittering.

Chloe's face became soft and a smile spread across her face. "Of course baby." Carefully taking the paper flower and card from her daughter. "I love it and I love you." Crushing her daughter in a big hug.

Lucifer eyed the paper flower with curiosity. It's design was crude, but he supposed quite endearing judging by the Detective's response.

A clearing of a throat caused Chloe's eyes to move to Dan. "Happy Valentine's Day Chloe." He nodded to his ex wife. His hand moved to gesture Trixie back to his side. "Just had to grab a file. Ready for dinner Trix?"

"Yes daddy, can we go to Zany Wings?" Trixie asked.

Lucifer's face grimaced in displeasure, remembering The Would Be Prince of Darkness and his escapades. His name was still slightly tarnished after that incident. He wished he let Maze cut off one of his fingers.

"Sure baby." Dan said as he began to lead her out of the office.

"Bye Lucifer, bye Mommy I love you!" Trixie's energetically waved at the two.

Chloe turned back to Lucifer intending to remind him about the lack of case, when he suddenly rose and bid her a quick farewell. She shrugged and returned to her paper work, so use to his shifting moods.

________________________________________

Chloe paused before the front door of her mother's house. There on the welcome mat were two bright yellow paper flowers with a thick card laying under them.

She bent down and grabbed the items. The flowers she realized were daffodils. The folds of the paper were crisp and precise, indicating the one who made them took great care in their creation. She moved her attention the the thick card, it was an off white color with elegant black cursive. It read _Happy Valentine's Day Detective -Lucifer._

Smiling she clutched the gifts closer to her chest and moved inside the house. _I wonder what a daffodil means._ She thought.

Moving to the computer she quickly typed away. Her eyes began scanning the page,

_Daffodil has many meanings in the language of flowers; a single daffodil symbolizes misfortune, however multiple daffodils signify happiness. Daffodils also can mean; regard, chivalry, new beginnings, eternal life, and unrequited love._

Chloe rose an eyebrow at that last meaning. She looked at the two daffodils intently, _Nah he must mean new beginnings or maybe a regard for me. S_ he thought. Turing off the computer she made her way towards her bedroom, intending to close out the holiday in a hot bath and a full night of rest.


End file.
